


An Unexpected Ally

by Kalypso



Category: Blake's 7, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalypso/pseuds/Kalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lindor Strategy having failed, the Federation is attempting more traditional methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Ally

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in the [b7friday](http://b7friday.livejournal.com/) LJ community to mark the deaths of T. P. McKenna, who played Sarkoff, and Nicholas Courtenay, who played Lethbridge-Stewart, both in February 2011.

"Those are the Federation's terms, Mr President. And the Council has asked me to assure you that they would be happy to restore their protective hospitality to you if you step down."

Sarkoff sat at his desk, contemplating the black-clad commander in front of him. If Tyce had been here, perhaps he would have accepted a safe exit again, for her sake. But then again, she would never have let him do it.

"Please convey my thanks to the Council for their kind offer, but no. This time, I will remain at my post."

"Then I regret that our troops cannot guarantee your safety."

"Well, no. Perhaps you would like to do the honours yourself?" He nodded at the commander's sidearm. The man's eyes widened slightly, as if he was trying to decide whether to act on the suggestion.

"That won't be necessary," said another voice. Sarkoff and the commander looked round in surprise, as a dark-haired, dark-eyed man in remarkably convincing late twentieth-century military fatigues marched in. "President Sarkoff, I have come to place a detachment of UNIT forces at your disposal until this crisis is resolved. Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart at your service." He touched his holster and glanced at the commander. "Time for you to leave, I think."

The man hesitated, then stalked out with all the dignity he could muster.

Sarkoff stared at the Brigadier. "I'm most obliged for your support, but... UNIT still exists?"

Lethbridge-Stewart smiled. "It does now. Friend of mine said you might need a spot of help. Oh, and not to worry about their fleet - friend of yours with a big space ship is holding them off. So we just need to deal with the ones on the ground."

"How many men have you got?"

"Twenty. I know, the numbers are against us, but we've already had one skirmish, and my men have the advantage of having learned to shoot straight. And they're delighted that we've finally come up against an opponent susceptible to bullets."

Sarkoff could contain his curiosity no longer. "Is that a genuine Browning pistol?"

The Brigadier pulled out his gun and presented it to him. "Indeed it is. Try it yourself - we'll need everyone who can handle arms to defend the presidential offices."

Sarkoff weighed the weapon in his hand and practised his aim. This was going to be a much more enjoyable afternoon than he had expected.


End file.
